Skin on Skin
by Hollow619
Summary: Nami never felt another's man skin against her, till she met Luffy.


Nami was stuck in traffic. She had intended to leave work early to avoid this, but a few last minute projects were given to her and she ended up leaving later then she wanted to. She checked her makeup again. She was nervous. Her mascara made her long eyelashes pop even more. Her lips were a bright red. She had even put a little color on her cheeks. Normally she did not wear makeup, well perhaps a brownish-red lipstick, but even then it would eventually be replaced by chap-stick throughout the day. She was dating someone new though and had been dating for almost a month now. Lately, in the last two weeks, making out had been getting particularly steamy. She could feel her belly growing warm in anticipating of seeing Luffy today. She had checked her clock throughout the day at work. Enjoyed talking with him on her lunch break. Her coworkers had noticed her distractions, in fact the bright red lipstick she wore had been given to her by a coworker, "Try this, trust me, it will light him on fire!" Finally, she could see her highway exit up ahead. She managed to make the drive in just under an hour. She took a minute in the parking lot to compose herself one last time and then she gathered up her purse contents and went up his apartment.

They had a nice dinner that she cooked, steaks on the grill and accompaniments. They watched a movie on DVD while nestled in each other's arms. Some romance comedy with a few funny lines. Now they laid side by side on the floor, heads propped up by pillows.

He was kissing her and cuddling. She felt his hand sliding down her leg, to her knee, he caressed her there around the back of the knee while whispering to her "The flesh behind the knee is very sensitive." He glided his hand upwards bringing the hem of her dress with it. His hand was moving along the inside of her thigh, she held her breath as his thumb brushed against her panties. Then she felt his hand on her panties, still bringing the hem of her skirt upwards. His fingers slid over her pubic area. It was too much, she lifted her hips to him and parted her thighs slightly, she felt his hand slide downwards a bit back between her thighs, his fingers and thumb spread out and she parted her legs even further at his urging. He brought his hand up along her sex and she could feel it on her labia. She was already swollen, her belly was on fire from his touch, from a day of thinking about him touching her like this. He began to rub her and tease her, pressing along her pussy, she could feel his fingers begin to wick her love juices to her panties.

Nami reached down and slid her hand along his chest where his large X scar lay to his belly then to his groin. She could feel the outline of his cock in his shorts. She had not ever seen his cock, she had felt it through his shorts a few times like this. It seemed big to her. Long and thick. Much thicker she thought. Or perhaps it was just the fact that she had only handled it like this through his clothing. She was stroking it up and down and she could feel it growing still further. She fumbled for his shorts button. It was difficult to free it with one hand, but finally with a strong tug she managed to open it. She grasped the hasp on his zipper and brought it down slowly afraid the zipper, which was along his cock shaft, would somehow get caught on him. Finally, she felt his hot throbbing cock in her hands she blushed slightly noting that he wasn't wearing any sort of underwear. She could feel how hot it felt in her hands and felt how thick it is, much thicker then anything she felt before.. She could feel him lifting his hips to her touch. Then he turned to his side and began to kiss and breathe into her ear. Nami turned to him and lifted her left leg over his, wrapping it along the back of his legs, pulling him toward her. As they lay side-by-side she pressed her hips to his until she could feel his thick manhood along her covered pussy. He pressed himself along her back and forth, Nami began to moan, with soft low moans. Then she began to feel her clit unfurl and his cock sliding along that as well. Her moans became more urgent, higher in pitch and louder. He began to drive his cock into her so that his cock head would grind into her swollen clit at the end of each stroke. She could feel her wetness spreading along her panties, she was wet for him.

"I have no condoms here." Luffy told her.

She smiled at him, her eyes filled with wonder "Oh God, I am not on birth control, it will be okay, we'll just play some." And she pressed herself to him willingly. It was not like they were having sex, just some dry humping. Nami was not worried.

Then he took control, grabbing her wrists and pressing her onto her back, following her over so he was on top of her. Nami could feel his cock pressing more firmly into her now, her labia pressing along the sides of his thick cock. She closed her eyes to perceive even better his cock sliding along her and pressing into her swollen clit. She tried to move her arm but he held her arms above her heads with his strong hands. Nami spread her legs further and lifted her heels and pressed them into the backs of his thighs. Encouraging him to press into her even harder. She felt him crossing her wrists above her head then he took hold of both her wrists in his right hand, freeing up his left. Nami bit her lower lip, she became aware of how loud she had gotten and did not want his neighbors to hear her sexual moans. She felt him pulling his shorts lower. His cock now slid along them separated only by her lacy cotton panties. She could feel her wetness spreading along the front of her panties as he began stroking himself slowly on top of her her. She encouraged him with her heels pressing the back of his thighs and with her voice with each along her erogenous clit.

She could feel him releasing her right wrist then whispering to her he said, "Slide your hand down under your panties to your pussy and rub yourself until you feel like you are going to cum. But tell me when you are ready and how close you are...and do not cum without telling me first" Luffy said in a husky yet demanding tone something Nami never heard from him before but it damn sure made her even wetter

Nami immediately complied, "Oh God yes!" she wanted to cum for him like this, stroking herself as he kept on his stroking as well.

Nami slid her hand down her side then along her belly as he moan above her. She pressed her fingertips to her clit, circling it a few times teasing herself. Stopping as his cock pressed along her. Then she began to press her clit left to right under her fingertips crushing hard to herself, snapping it under her fingertips, then she felt his cock head pressing upwards again, this time she pulled her hand from her panties and pressed her fingers on his cock forcing it into herself. Guiding it to her clit, it felt wonderful, that thick head she had never felt before pressing into her sensitive nub. She wanted to feel his flesh on her clit directly and as he withdrew this time she lifted her hips and slid her underwear down a bit. She repeated this through several strokes until her cunt was fully exposed and his shaft was pressing along her sexual length. She thought she felt his cock grow firmer and larger as she did this but was not sure. Now as she pressed her fingertips to his cock head she could feel a slipperiness there, his precum, he was oozing for her. She tried to imagine this cock inside of her, its long length and thick head, that ridge feeling every inch of her, impaling her.

She lifted her hips to him, she did not know why, it would have been easy for him to press his cock into her but he did not. The warmth in her belly was now a fire that she had to contain, to dam up. She was close. She held her breath through a few strokes then knew she could not last much longer like this.

"I am close!" she whispered releasing just a little of her held breath.

She felt his cock slide down her wet sex withdrawing, she moved her fingers to her clit wanting to stroke herself to completion.

"Do not cum" Luffy ordered her with a firm voice.

She felt his cock sliding along her again returning upwards. Then it paused at the top as he rub the head at the cilt slowly left and right.

"If you cum," he said menacingly, "I am going to put my cock in you" He said with a sexy smirk

Nami knew she was to close, "Oh God I want to cum!" she said with a squeak as she pressed her hips upwards at him to press his cock even harder into nub.

"You can cum," he informed her, "but then I am going to fuck your pussy Nami..."

His cock withdrew along her wet pussy. As he slid forward again Nami lifted her hips to him and she felt his cock head sliding into her labia, he shift his angle a bit and still slid along her though, she needed to cum. Her fingers pressed his cock to her clit, faster now as she still lifted her hips to him.

She felt her orgasm begin, suddenly realizing that it meant his bare cock would soon be in her, she begged him "Please do not cum inside of me Luffy.." Her core muscles tightened and she began to spasm. A minute maybe two passed as she contracted again and again under him. She rode the bliss of her orgasmic waves again and again. She always came like this, external stimulation. She had never been able to cum from a cock inside of her. She became aware of her surroundings as his cock pressed into her labia and poised at her vaginal opening. She pressed her right hand to his chest in a lame attempt to stop him. He grabbed her hand before kissing her palm and then pull her hand away, pinning above her head by her wrist.

Luffy lean down to her ear and licks the shell of her ear"You came didn't you?" he whispered to her.

"Yes and now you are going to," she began then felt his naked cock sliding into her as she finished "fuck me." She wasn't aware that she licked her lip as she felt him rubbing against her more.

Nami felt the thickness of his cock as he pressed it into her, just the head so far. Then it withdrew slightly, pulling partially out then he thrust it into her again. Her wet naked flesh pressed upon him, yielding to it, her pussy was juicy and ready to feel him. Slowly he slid his thick cock into her, her body squeezing tight around it. She could now understand the desire for flesh on flesh contact. To many times a condom would make her dry out or it would leave a slick residue in her. Skin on skin was wonderful.

She felt him leaning down to her, "Your sopping hot pussy feels good, I can still feel the pulsing of your orgasm squeezing me." he whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut at how wet and tight she felt.

She could only think of the naked cock in her, some of his own slipperiness adding to hers. She was suddenly worried, "Please don't cum inside of me" she begged him opening her eyes to see him smiling down at her with a toothy grin.

"I will make you a deal." he said, "I will not cum inside of you, if you do not cum again yourself."

Nami knew that was not going to happen, she never came again after she had cum once. Her clit was hypersensitive now and she had never had an orgasm from internal fucking in her life.

"Yes I agree." she said eagerly, wondering how long he could fuck before he would need to cum. She wondered how much sperm was in precum and if he would withdraw when he came.

He smiled as she agreed and pressed the last several inches of his cock slide into her, she felt the tip of his cock pressing at her cervix and grimaced in discomfort. His length was deceptive because of his girth. Then he withdrew entirely from her and grabbed her and effortlessly repositioned her onto her hands and knees. He knelt behind her between her legs. She felt his cock pressing onto her ass at first then against her pussy lips, then entering her, deep, deeper, fully, his tip not pressing into her cervix from this angle. Nami felt filled completely, the hollowness she had felt for the last few weeks was finally now filled, with his cock. She had felt something as he slid into her though, an area at the front of her cunt was suddenly causing her new pleasures. She looked back at him astonished, it had never done this before. He quickened his pace and then his testicles began to sway into her still hypersensitive clit. She realized now that she could perhaps come again. He may make her cum with his cock. She saw him smiling smugly at her.

"You have a strategy don't you?" he said with a grin on his face, Luffy knew Nami to be someone with a plan for everything. Seem like this was not the case

"I did not know it could be like this!" Nami answered him in amazement. She tried holding her breath through a few strokes, instead of dulling the sensation it enhanced it.

"Are you aware that already my precum is seeping from my cock deeply into you?" he asked her.

Nami imagined his cum seeping from the tip of his cock into her, she held herself still. He slowed his cock in her, then she heard and felt his hand slap her right ass cheek. She was startled for a moment.

"Oi I asked you a question." He reminded her.

"What can I do?" she asked him in a huff tone.

Her other ass cheek received a blow from his hand. Nami jumped, it stung for just a moment. She could tell he wanted her to meet his thrusts again, she felt him sliding into her, the head of his cock pressing into her sensitive spot. Her hips again pressed back to meet the thrust, she even tilted her hips a bit to keep the pressure of his shaft along her sweet spot.

"I can offer you a suggestion but you may not like it, would you like to hear it?" He asked.

She was now eagerly meeting each of his thrusts, she did not know how she was going to get him to cum first already her belly was hot and that heat was spreading from there. She did her best to hold it back, dam it away as best she could but she knew she was reaching the point where she did not care, she wanted the cum now, damn the consequences later.

"Yes, please tell me how I can get you to cum first!" she said begging him.

"Call me Master and do what I tell you. Agreed?" He told her.

She smiled, kneeling beneath him, a red glow on her ass cheeks as she shake it back and forth. Luffy was already in charge, she knew that. "Yes I agree, Master!" she replied with a bit more enthusiasm than she intended.

He grabbed her long orange locks and pull on it lifting her up some before whispering in her ear. "Place your hand on the couch then bounce your big round ass against me.." Luffy said as he bit on her ear and suck on it some.

"Yes Master!" She gasped, she could feel his balls swaying into her sensitive clit. She put her hands on the cushion of the couch and move her hair to the left side of her shoulder as she bounce her ass against his long thick cock as hard and as deep as she could. She pressed herself over his cock, squeezing him in her tight pussy. She heard him begin to grunt in pleasure as he thrust in her, her sexual dam was filling though. She never had sex like this but she was enjoying the hell out of it, he was rough and was taking control. The hair pulling, slapping on the ass and that demanding tone in his voice, she never got this turn on before. In her felt his left hand on her hip and the other hand gripping her hair still. She sway her ass more against him as she look over her shoulder while she grip the cushion of the couch harder as he pound into her. Now she felt him hunch over her, pressing his chest to her back He began kissing the back of her neck to her shoulder to her ear, she moaned louder and louder as he pound in her as well as kiss all of the right spots. Then she felt his other hand, definitely his right hand touch her side then press down her abdomen, lower still, slowing as he touched her cilt. Then she felt his fingers slide along each side of her nub, it was sensitive, she was surprised it was not too delicate for him to touch. She felt his fingers tips begin to stroke along each side of it.

"Oh God Master!" she cried out in pleasure. Nami immediately felt the reminiscences of her previous orgasm stir. His cock was deep in her and pressing her inner button, that would be a different, new orgasm.

He lean his head over her shoulder so his cheek touched her's. "Yes ? " He said in a smug yet calm tone.

"You are going to make me cum again aren't you?" She at her left at him, she knew the answer but it didn't slow her movement against his cock.

In answer she felt his hand leave her clit and strike her right ass cheek, harder this time then the previous times. She moan out again as she felt he pulled her hair once more not hard but enough to bring her up to his chest "Each time you fail to call me Master I will spank you!" She felt his other hand leave her hair and swat her left ass cheek. As she felt his right hand leave her again she realized what he wanted from her.

"Master. Master!" she cried out excitedly a part of her wanted to be bad and not call him master but maybe next time when they have their play again.

He thrust deeper and harder inside of her as he stir his cock inside of her pussy. He grips her ass cheeks as he pound away in her. Nami kept thrusting back against him pushing him in her deeper and felt herself squeezing around him tightly.  
His fingers slid over her clit again, pressing it to her abdomen, snapping under each finger just the way she liked. She could feel his cock sliding along her G spot but now, positioned upwards like this his cock was pressing at the depths of each stroke uncomfortably into her cervix opening. "Cum for me Nami..Cum for me!" He felt her slowly swaying her ass against his cock before looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face."Mmm..no no..if your my Master..then i'm your slut.." He felt her push him deep in her again which made him moan as he grip her ass with his other hand and gave her a small smirk. Before once again play with her cilt and thrust in her tight pussy more.

"Cum for me slut, cum for me!" he ordered her correctly this time.

Nami could take no more, her dam was full and nothing could bring her back again. She let go and her orgasm over took her.

"Oh God Master!" she cried out as her orgasm began. She could not tell where it began exactly her clit or her G spot, but it built stronger then she had felt before. She rode the orgasmic waves again and again, when she came to her senses she could feel juices pouring down her thighs, his cock was buried deep within her, she felt it inside at the opening to her cervix, it felt strange, no cock had been that deep in her before, her cervix was open she felt or different at least, it was not painful.

"Oi slut, now I get to cum inside of you!" he said as she felt his cock pressing harder into her, she squeezed him tighter loving the way he was talking dirty to her.

"Cum in me Master, please fill me with your cum!" she urged him unexpectedly. She did not care about any consequences she wanted his cock, his cum, she needed it. Her body was spasming still in orgasm.

She could feel his need, he began thrusting more forcefully into her. She was meeting his thrusts. She wanted him to explode inside of her.

"Where do you want my cum slut?" He growled into her ear as he thrust deeper in her

She turn and kissed him deeply before pulling away "In me, fill me, I beg you Master, fill your Slut with all of your cum!" And she could feel her cervix pulsing and opening further, her own whorish body so wanted his seed deep in her womb.

"Even though I may impregnate you?" He asked her. Luffy still had a level head and if she didn't want this he would stop in a heartbeat

"Yes Master, fill me with your cum, i want it so bad Master!" she replied wanting his cum in her, she wanted to feel cum spurting inside of her for the first time. She could feel herself squeezing on him, not just orgasmic pulses but her own voluntary muscles squeezing his cock trying to milk him

She felt him pull her up a bit more then press his hips into hers, she pressed back and his cock pressing uncomfortably at her cervix, it paused and she heard him grunt. Then she felt it, a spraying deep inside her and the warmth of his cum as it shot again and again into her deepest crevice. "I'm cumming!" Her right ass cheek received a slap, hard with each emission of his cock he rained down a spanking on her ass. She could feel the slurry of juices inside of her as his cock began to deflate. He had filled her well and deep. Never before had she felt a man's seed inside of her. She worried thinking of the potential consequences. He lowered her face to the ground and then both his hand began to squeeze her ass cheeks. She realized she had tears on her face, she was not sad, she was happy, joyous, she had never been fucked like this. She loved it! She looked back at him and saw the grin on his face, satisfied look of a content lover. She was pleased she could give him such pleasures. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap. They both try to catch their breath as Nami felt his thick cum slowly pouring out of her. She then lay her back against his chest."My Baka Master..I love you." Luffy look at her as her eyes was closed, he then smiled and hugged her tight. "My beautiful slut..I love you too"


End file.
